Practice
Robert Lawrence Stine (R.l.Stine)--WIKI ' "Why do I write these creepy books?" R.L. Stine asks. "I just like to scare people!" '''Biographical Information ' '''Robert Lawrence Stine, sometimes known as Jovial Bob Stine and Eric Affabee, is an American novelist, short story writer, television producer, screenwriter, and executive editor. Stine has been referred to as the "Stephen King of children's literature"1 and is the author of hundreds of horror fiction novels. Stine was born on October 8, 1943 in Columbus, Ohio,3 the son of Lewis Stine and Anne Feinstein. He grew up in Bexley, Ohio. His family was Jewish. Stine's father worked as a shipping clerk in a warehouse, and his mother stayed home to look after young Robert and his two siblings. When he was nine, he found an old typewriter up in the attic. That discovery changed his life. He carried it down to his room and started typing stories and little joke books. His mother begged him to go outside and play. But he always said it was too boring outside. He stayed in his room typing away — and he has been writing ever since. In school, he was not a great student. He was always making jokes and interrupting the class. He got mostly B's on his report cards, but he didn't work very hard. He spent most of his time writing stories and drawing comic books. He thought he wanted to be a comic-book artist. But he had no drawing talent whatsoever. He was terrible in Math, and he hated phys. Ed. The only sport he was ever good at was ping pong. He graduated from Ohio State University in 1965 with a Bachelor of Arts in English. While at OSU, R. L. Stine edited the OSU humor magazine The Sundial for three out of his four years there. After graduating in the mid-1960s, he later moved to New York City to pursue his career as a writer. On June 22, 1969, Stine married Jane Waldhorn, an editor and writer who later co-founded Parachute Press in 1983. The couple's only child, Matthew (born June 7, 1980)works in the music industry. In New York, Stine worked as a writer and editor. He eventually landed a position at Scholastic, Inc., working on children's magazines. He created a humor magazine for kids, Bananas, in the mid-1970s, and later launched Maniac magazine for the company. Outside of his day job, Stine wrote humorous books for kids under the name "Jovial Bob Stine." After losing his job at Scholastic during a company reorganization, Stine began writing full-time. He branched out into the horror genre, beginning his first scary tale with only the title—Blind Date. The book received a warm welcome when it was released in 1986, as did Twisted and The Baby-Sitter, released in 1987 and 1989, respectively. In 1986, Stine wrote his first horror novel, called Blind Date. He followed with many other novels, including The Babysitter, Beach House, Hit and Run, and The Girlfriend. He was also the co-creator and head writer for the Nickelodeon Network children's television show Eureeka's Castle, original episodes of which aired as part of the Nick Jr. programming block during the 1989-1995 seasons. Also produced was a Goosebumps TV series that ran for four seasons from 1995–1998 and three video games; Escape from HorrorLand, Attack of the Mutant and Goosebumps HorrorLand. In 1995, Stine's first novel targeted at adults, called Superstitious, was published. He has since published three other adult-oriented novels: The Sitter, Eye Candy, and Red Rain. In the first decade of the 21st century, Stine has worked on installments of five different book series, Mostly Ghostly, Rotten School, Fear Street, The Nightmare Room, Goosebumps Horrorland and the stand-alone novels Dangerous Girls (2003) and The Taste of Night (2004). Also, a direct-to-DVD movie The Haunting Hour Volume One: Don't Think About It, starring Emily Osment was released by Universal Home Entertainment on September 4, 2007. In 2014, Stine brought the Fear Street books back to life with his novel Party Games. The release of the Fear Street novel Give Me a K-I-L-L took place in 2017. Jack Black portrayed a fictionalized version of Stine in the 2015 film Goosebumps, while Stine himself made a cameo appearance in the film, playing a teacher named "Mr. Black".In the film's sequel, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018), Stine had another cameo, as Principal Harrison, while Black reprised his role as Stine in several scenes. Themes “Many adults feel that every children's book has to teach them something... My theory is a children's book... can be just for fun.” ― R.L. Stine Themes include horror, humor and the supernatural. One theme that Stine is consistent throughout all of Robert's novels is horror. He always has interesting characters, with a good plot, and scary events. For example, in the Goosebumps series you notice the strange characters with a creepy feeling to what will happen next. Books and characters in the series were inspired by books and movies. For example, the character Slappy the Dummy was inspired by the literary classic The Adventures of Pinocchio. Some of R. L. Stine's ideas for the books also came from real life; Stine got the idea for the book The Haunted Mask after his son, Matt, had a Halloween mask that he had trouble getting off. Two common themes in the series are children triumphing over evil and kids facing horrid or frightening situations and using their own wit and imagination to escape them. Other themes include horror, the supernatural and humor. Stine had stated "I think there is a very close connection between humor and horror." For each one of Stine's series the theme is aimed at different age groups. His Goosebumps series is aimed at children to give them a thrill will reading his books giving them a scare. Unlike other books, Stine's novels don't aim to teach a moral or lesson, they are aimed to give the reader a chill, to give them a scare without having to go and watch the movie, encouraging to read more. Style Scary Story for Children: When He write for kids it has to be kind of believable, but they also have to know it’s a fantasy. Something that starts in their own house or backyard — not in a castle in Middle Europe. Then a plot where they can’t guess what’s going to happen next. You can take the fright pretty far if you let the readers know that it’s a fantasy; it could never really happen. Stine has one of the most unconventional processes out there—he gets his ideas from titles. For instance, he was once walking his dog, and he thought, “''Little Shop of Hamsters.” That’s a great title''.'' Coming up with a title sets him to pondering, and then he creates a fictional universe and plot around it. “It leads me to the story, and I do that all the time.” '''Bibliography' Original series Space Cadets 1. Jerks-in-Training 2. Losers in Space 3. Bozos on Patrol Goosebumps Main article: List of Goosebumps books § Goosebumps Series Goosebumps Series 2000 1. Cry of the Cat 2. Bride of the Living Dummy 3. Creature Teacher 4. Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Part I 5. Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Part II 6. I Am Your Evil Twin 7. Revenge R Us 8. Fright Camp 9. Are You Terrified Yet? 10.Headless Halloween 11.Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls 12.Brain Juice 13.Return to HorrorLand 14.Jekyll and Heidi 15.Scream School 16.The Mummy Walks 17.The Werewolf in the Living Room 18.Horrors of the Black Ring 19.Return to Ghost Camp 20.Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! 21.The Haunted Car 22.Full Moon Fever 23.Slappy's Nightmare 24.Earth Geeks Must Go! 25.Ghost in the Mirror Give Yourself Goosebumps 1. Escape from the Carnival of Horrors 2. Tick Tock, You're Dead! 3. Trapped in Bat Wing Hall 4. The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek 5. Night in Werewolf Woods 6. Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter 7. Under the Magician's Spell 8. The Curse of the Creeping Coffin 9. The Knight in Screaming Armor 10.Diary of a Mad Mummy 11.Deep in the Jungle of Doom 12.Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum 13.Scream of the Evil Genie 14.The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock 15.Please Don't Feed the Vampire! 16.Secret Agent Grandma 17.Little Comic Shop of Horrors 18.Attack of the Beastly Baby-sitter 19.Escape from Camp Run-for-Your-Life 20.Toy Terror: Batteries Included 21.The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island 22.Return to the Carnival of Horrors 23.Zapped in Space 24.Lost in Stinkeye Swamp 25.Shop Till You Drop...Dead! 26.Alone in Snakebite Canyon 27.Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel 28.Night of a Thousand Claws 29.Invaders from the Big Screen 30.You're Plant Food! 31.The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge 32.It's Only a Nightmare 33.It Came from the Internet 34.Elevator to Nowhere 35.Hocus-Pocus Horror 36.Ship of Ghouls 37.Escape from Horror House 38.Into the Twister of Terror 39.Scary Birthday to You 40.Zombie School 41.Danger Time 42.All-Day Nightmare Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition 1. Into the Jaws of Doom 2. Return to Terror Tower 3. Trapped in the Circus of Fear 4. One Night in Payne House 5. The Curse of the Cave Creatures 6. Revenge of the Body Squeezers 7. Trick or...Trapped! 8. Weekend at Poison Lake Fear Street 1. The New Girl 2. The Surprise Party 3. The Overnight 4. Missing 5. The Wrong Number 6. The Sleepwalker 7. Haunted 8. Halloween Party 9. The Stepsister 10.Ski Weekend 11.The Fire Game 12.Lights Out 13.The Secret Bedroom 14.The Knife 15.The Prom Queen 16.First Date 17.The Best Friend 18.The Cheater 19.Sunburn 20.The New Boy 21.The Dare 22.Bad Dreams 23.Double Date 24.The Thrill Club 25.One Evil Summer 26.The Mind Reader 27.Wrong Number 2 28.Truth or Dare 29.Dead End 30.Final Grade 31.Switched 32.College Weekend 33.The Stepsister 2 34.What Holly Heard 35.The Face 36.Secret Admirer 37.The Perfect Date 38.The Confession 39.The Boy Next Door 40.Night Games 41.Runaway 42.Killer's Kiss 43.All-Night Party 44.The Rich Girl 45.Cat 46.Fear Hall: The Beginning 47.Fear Hall: The Conclusion 48.Who Killed The Homecoming Queen? 49.Into The Dark 50.Best Friend 2 51.Trapped 52.Party Games 53.Don't Stay Up Late 54.The Lost Girl 55.Fear Street Super Thriller: Party Games & Don't Stay Up Late New Fear Street 1. The Stepbrother 2. Camp Out 3. Scream, Jennifer, Scream! 4. The Bad Girl Fear Street Super Chiller 1. Party Summer 2. Silent Night 3. Goodnight Kiss 4. Broken Hearts 5. Silent Night 2 6. The Dead Lifeguard 7. Cheerleaders: The New Evil 8. Bad Moonlight 9. The New Year's Party 10.Goodnight Kiss 2 11.Silent Night 3 12.High Tide 13.Cheerleaders: The Evil Lives! Cheerleaders 1. The First Evil 2. The Second Evil 3. The Third Evil 4. The New Evil 5. The Evil Lives! The Fear Street Saga Trilogy 1. The Betrayal 2. The Secret 3. The Burning 99 Fear Street: The House of Evil 1. The First Horror 2. The Second Horror 3. The Third Horror Cataluna Chronicles 1. The Evil Moon 2. The Dark Secret 3. The Deadly Fire Fear Park 1. The First Scream 2. The Loudest Scream 3. The Last Scream Fear Street Sagas 1. A New Fear 2. House of Whispers 3. Forbidden Secrets 4. The Sign of Fear 5. The Hidden Evil 6. Daughters of Silence 7. Children of Fear 8. Dance of Death 9. Heart of the Hunter 10.The Awakening Evil 11.Circle of Fire 12.Chamber of Fear 13.Faces of Terror 14.One Last Kiss 15.Door of Death 16.The Hand of Power Fear Street Seniors 1. Let's Party 2. In Too Deep 3. The Thirst 4. No Answer 5. Last Chance 6. The Gift 7. Fight Team, Fight 8. Sweetheart, Evil Heart 9. Spring Break 10.Wicked 11.The Prom Date 12.Graduation Day Fear Street Nights 1. Moonlight Secrets 2. Midnight Games 3. Darkest Dawn Ghosts of Fear Street 1. Hide and Shriek 2. Who's Been Sleeping in My Grave? 3. The Attack of the Aqua Apes 4. Nightmare in 3-D 5. Stay Away from the Tree House 6. Eye of the Fortuneteller 7. Fright Knight 8. The Ooze 9. Revenge of the Shadow People 10.The Bugman Lives! 11.The Boy Who Ate Fear Street 12.Night of the Werecat 13.How to Be a Vampire 14.Body Switchers from Outer Space 15.Fright Christmas 16.Don't Ever Get Sick at Granny's 17.House of a Thousand Screams 18.Camp Fear Ghouls 19.Three Evil Wishes 20.Spell of the Screaming Jokers 21.The Creature from Club Lagoona 22.Field of Screams 23.Why I'm Not Afraid of Ghosts 24.Monster Dog 25.Halloween Bugs Me! 26.Go to Your Tomb – Right Now! 27.Parents from the 13th Dimension 28.Hide and Shriek II 29.The Tale of the Blue Monkey 30.I Was a Sixth-Grade Zombie 31.Escape of the He-Beast 32.Caution: Aliens at Work 33.Attack of the Vampire Worms 34.Horror Hotel Pt. 1: The Vampire Checks in 35.Horror Hotel Pt. 2: Ghost in the Guest Room 36.The Funhouse of Dr. Freek Mostly Ghostly 1. Who Let the Ghosts Out? 2. Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? 3. One Night in Doom House 4. Little Camp of Horrors 5. Ghouls Gone Wild 6. Let's Get This Party Haunted! 7. Freaks and Shrieks 8. Don't Close Your Eyes! Rotten School 1. The Big Blueberry Barf-Off! 2. The Great Smelling Bee 3. The Good, the Bad and the Very Slimy 4. Lose, Team, Lose! 5. Shake, Rattle and Hurl! 6. The Heinie Prize 7. Dudes, the School is Haunted! 8. The Teacher from Heck 9. Party Poopers 10.The Rottenest Angel 11.Punk'd and Skunked 12.Battle of the Dum Diddys 13.Got Cake? 14.Night of the Creepy Things 15.Calling All Birdbrains 16.Dumb Clucks The Nightmare Room 1. Don't Forget Me! 2. Locker 13 3. My Name is Evil 4. Liar Liar 5. Dear Diary, I'm Dead 6. They Call Me Creature 7. The Howler 8. Shadow Girl 9. Camp Nowhere 10.Full Moon Halloween 11.Scare School 12.Visitors The Nightmare Room Thrillogy 1. Fear Games 2. What Scares You the Most? 3. No Survivors Goosebumps HorrorLand · Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide · Revenge of the Living Dummy · Creep from the Deep · Monster Blood for Breakfast! · The Scream of the Haunted Mask · Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz · Who's Your Mummy? · My Friends Call Me Monster · Say Cheese – And Die Screaming! · Welcome to Camp Slither · Help! We Have Strange Powers! · Escape from HorrorLand · The Streets of Panic Park · When the Ghost Dog Howls · Little Shop of Hamsters · Heads, You Lose! · Weirdo Halloween · The Wizard Of Ooze · Slappy's New Year! · The Horror at Chiller House · Claws! · Night of Giant Everything · The Five Masks of Dr. Screem · Why I Quit Zombie School · Don't Scream! · The Birthday Party of No Return Goosebumps Most Wanted · Son of Slappy · Planet of the Lawn Gnomes · How I Met My Monster · Frankenstein's Dog · Dr. Maniac Will See You Now · Creature Teacher: The Final Exam · A Nightmare on Clown Street Special Edition · Zombie Halloween · The 12 Screams of Christmas Hark 1. The Badlands of Hark 2. The Invaders of Hark Dangerous Girls Both were re-released in 2010 under the name Bitten. [[]] 1. Dangerous Girls 2. The Taste of Night Stand-alone novels · The Adventures of Shrinkman · The Beast · The Beast 2 · Curtains · Eye Candy · It's the First Day of School...Forever! · A Midsummer Night's Scream · Monsterville: Cabinet of Souls · Phone Calls · Red Rain · The Sitter · Superstitious · Three Faces of Me · When Good Ghouls Go Bad · Zombie Town Anthologies · Beware! (edited by Stine) · The Haunting Hour · The Nightmare Hour · Tales to Give You Goosebumps · More Tales to Give You Goosebumps · Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps · Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps · More and More Tales to Give You Goosebumps · More and More and More Tales to Give You Goosebumps · Goosebumps Triple Header, Book 1 · Goosebumps Triple Header, Book 2 Short stories · "The Spell" · "Dead of Night" · "The Head Start" · "Lucky at Cards" · "The Kid Behind the Door" · "The Terror After School" · "Do Some Damage!" · "Curse of the Smiling Mummy" · "Can You Keep a Secret?" · "The Vampire Club" · "My Worst Nightmare" · "The Wrong Room" Non-fiction and Jovial Bob Stine books · 101 Vacation Jokes · 101 Wacky Kid Jokes · 101 Silly Monster Jokes · The Absurdly Silly Encyclopaedia and Fly Swatter · Amazing Adventure of Me, Myself and I · Blips: The First Book of Videogame Funnies · Cool Kids' Guide to Summer Camp · Doggone Dog Joke Book · Don't Stand in the Soup · How to Be Funny · It Came From Ohio!: My Life As A Writer (autobiography)1 · Miami Mice · Pork and Beans: Play Date · The Sick of Being Sick Book · You Know It's Going to Be A Long School Year When... · My Secret Identity · Pigs' Book of World Records · Jovial Bob's Computer Joke Book Movie novelizations · Ghostbusters II Storybook · Spaceballs: The Book · Big Top Pee-Wee Zachary Blue books · The Jet Fighter Trap · The Protectors: The Petrova Twist Picture books · Gnasty Gnomes Comic books · Man-Thing Contributions to other series Crosswinds · Broken Date · How I Broke Up With Ernie Masters of the Universe · Demons of the Deep Twist-a-plot · The Time Raider · Golden Sword of Dragonwalk · Horrors of the Haunted Museum · Instant Millionaire Find Your Fate · Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island · Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower · Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy's Crypt · James Bond in Win, Place or Die · Indiana Jones and the Ape Slaves of Howling Island Find Your Fate Junior: Golden Girl · Golden Girl and the Vanishing Unicorn Wizards, Warriors and You The books followed the standard Choose Your Own Adventure formula, but also featured "flagged" choices that were determined by choices earlier in the book. (For example, "If you already have the Unfathomable Pocket of Crowden, turn to page 65; otherwise, turn to page 78.") The books attempted to introduce a further "role-playing game-like" element with the inclusion of randomization to determine events such as the outcome of a battle or success of a spell. These RPG-like elements were designed for young readers, and were thus very simple, as opposed to the complex mechanics of the teen-oriented Fighting Fantasy and Lone Wolf series of gamebooks. · The Forest of Twisted Dreams · The Siege of the Dragonriders (as Eric Affabee) · Challenge of the Wolf Knight · The Dragon Queen's Revenge (as Eric Affabee) · Cavern of the Phantoms · Attack on the King (as Eric Affabee) G.I. Joe: Find Your Fate · Operation: Star Raider (as Eric Affabee) · Operation: Deadly Decoy · Operation: Mindbender · Serpentor and the Mummy Warrior G.I. Joe · Siege of Serpentor · Jungle Raid Horror High · Fatal Kiss · Grave Intentions · Deadly Rumours Point Horror · Blind Date · Twisted · The Babysitter · Beach Party · The Boyfriend · The Babysitter II · The Girlfriend · The Snowman · Beach House · Hit and Run · The Hitchhiker · Halloween Night · The Babysitter III · The Dead Girlfriend · Call Waiting · Halloween Night II · I Saw You That Night! · The Witness · The Babysitter IV 'Criticism ' "Stines characteristically scary style will undoubtedly leave young readers gripping the edges of their seats as they keep turning the pages! -Krystle Hernandez "Leave the light on and the door locked. RED RAIN will put goosebumps on even the toughest adults" -Kathy Reichs 'Other Information ' Quotes * “I wrote 87 Goosebumps books. That's a lot of books for a human, isn't it? None of us expected what happened with Goosebumps. We started it in 1992, and by 1994, I was turning out a Goosebumps a month, and it was doing okay for a while. And then it just took off like nothing we'd ever seen. It took off all over the world – not through advertising, hype, or promotions – but just kids telling kids. There's some kind of secret kids network out there. Just kids telling kids about it, and this thing grew everywhere. It was in 28 languages. At one point, after a couple years, we were selling 4 million Goosebumps books a month.” --Reading Rockets interview * “Yes, I was a funny guy for a long time. When I started out, I just wanted to write humor. I wrote humor for kids. My very first book was called How to be Funny. It was about how to get big laughs at the dinner table and how to get laughs in school. Parents hated this book. I wrote joke books, like A Hundred and One Monster Jokes, and other joke books for years. I did maybe a hundred of them. I had a great time, and I did this humor magazine called Bananas for ten years. It was sort of Mad Magazine, but it was all in color, and it was great. That was all I ever wanted to do. I couldn't believe it. When that ended, I figured I would just coast for the rest of my career. That was it. I'd already done what I wanted to do. I had no idea what was coming up.” --Reading Rockets interview hi you know it’s me cardi B * Stine has described himself as "a very fearful child," and said that his mother gave him one of his first serious frights by reading Pinocchio. "The original Pinocchio is terrifying ... He goes to sleep with his feet on the stove and burns his feet off!" Stine said of the classic tale, according to the HarperCollins website. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below!